


Giddyup, buttercup

by hyperempathie



Category: South Park
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, pete gets plowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperempathie/pseuds/hyperempathie
Summary: Pete goes for a ride. I'm setting out to rewrite this sometime soon.





	

“C’mere,” Michael says fondly, offering a smile and leaning back as he sits at the edge of the bed. Peter raises a brow in amusement and walks over, only to feel arms wrap around his middle and yank him closer. He can’t contain the gasp that escapes him, though he tries to. The result is an even louder yelp, and Michael grins as he presses his face to the boy’s collarbone. Pete can feel the cockiness in it, that Michael’s satisfied he got him to react. The tips of his ears feel hot and he presses his nose into the curls of the taller boy’s hair, bracing himself with his hands on his shoulders as he’s pulled even closer.

He feels lips on his neck as the hands on his waist tighten their grip before they run down to his hips. Michael catches him in a kiss, chaste at first before gaining confidence and sliding his tongue along Pete’s teeth. The boy complies, opening his mouth as their tongues tangle.

The bed creaks as they switch positions. Michael’s lying on his back with Pete straddling him now, and those hands are on his thighs, rubbing circles and looking up at him like he’s an angel. He puts his hands on Michael’s chest, grabbing at the fabric of his shirt as he leans forward. Michael’s getting hot under him, and he can feel it against his own growing erection. It feels warm, the place where they’re connected, and Pete grinds down experimentally.

He feels cold fingers on his abdomen as the taller boy snakes his hands up his sweater.

“Come on, baby,” he guides, pulling the bunched fabric up, “let me look at you.”

Pete lifts his arms and lets himself be undressed before deciding he might as well do some of the work. His fingers work the button and zipper on his jeans as Michael’s hands grope his ass liberally. The look in his eyes is intense, like he’d devour Pete whole.

“Stand up,” Michael says, and he complies. He receives a look of affirmation from under him as the older boy’s fingers fiddle with the waistband of his underwear before pulling them down along with his pants. His cock springs up, and Pete shivers against the cool air hitting the place where he was thoroughly hot. He lifts a leg and frees it from the garment, but is pulled back down before he can do the same with the other, leaving his pants awkwardly hanging from his left ankle. The underside of his dick rubs uncomfortably against the front of Michael’s trousers and he realizes he’s the only one naked.

With a hum, he begins to mess with the hem of Michael’s pants. The other realizes what he’s getting at, and undoes his zipper before grinding his boxer-clad cock against Pete, who whines at the contact. He frees his cock from the confines, grabbing his and Pete’s together and giving a few gentle pumps. They feel hot against one another, and the shorter of the two thrusts his hips forward and down.

“Want it?”

All Pete can do is nod, a moan escaping him as Michael varies the intensity of his grip, giving a quick squeeze. The contact is gone just as quickly and Pete whines at the loss as the other’s hand is in the pocket of his jeans, pulling out condoms and a packet of lube. He fiddles with the corner and drips some onto his spindly fingers before his other hand is back on Pete’s ass, spreading.

The shorter boy leans forward, giving Michael more direct access. He hisses when he feels cold fingers against his hole, and loses his breath when two breach him. Michael’s other hand massages his skin in soothing patterns.

“Shh,” he reassures, “you’re so good.”

He doesn’t feel like it, he thinks, he feels messy and embarrassed but the fingers in his ass are spreading, scissoring gently before a third one joins them. He feels full, like any more and he’ll burst, but Michael’s got a fourth finger pressed against him and slowly prodding and he lets out a whimper and falls forward, catching himself with his hands on Michael’s chest. He bites his bottom lip as it joins the other fingers and Michael slowly begins to pump them in and out. It feels like every electron in his body is overcharged, like sparks are about to start flying around them. Michael’s hand is on his hip, grounding him, reminding him he won’t die from having too many fingers up his ass.

He looks down and sees the other’s cock straining and giving the occasional interested bob at the noises, and he moves a hand from Michael’s chest to wrap around it. This earns him a hum of approval as the fingers stop moving.

“Ready for it?” Michael asks him, and he nods again. God, fuck yes, of course, he thinks to himself.

The fingers slowly begin pull out, leaving him painfully empty, clenching around nothing as he bites back a whine, watching Michael open the condom wrapper before squeezing at the tip and rolling the rest down his cock. Pete moves forward, his own cock painfully hard and dripping precum as Michael guides him down slowly.

It presses against him slowly before entering him and, god, that feels better than the fingers. It’s hot and hard inside him and he grinds his hips down to take more of it, making Michael inhale sharply as he’s swallowed by tight and warm and perfect. Pete can feel it in his abdomen, it’s so deep inside him, and it makes his cock drip onto Michael’s stomach. He grins in response before grabbing it, jerking him off quickly thanks to the leftover lube on his fingers.

The corners of Pete’s vision are blurry, all that’s there is Michael and Michael’s hand and Michael’s cock and he was right when he thought he’d be devoured. He’s reeling on the edge and the other is keeping him there, stopping his motions every time he feels like he’s about to go over. It feels like his body’s moving on its own, grinding down to meet Michael’s thrusts up into him, wanting more and harder and closer. He lifts a hand to cover his mouth as he moans, but the taller boy grabs his wrist and yanks it down.

“Wanna hear you,” he says, voice strained as he fucks Pete within an inch of his life, making him moan again as he bites his lip. The sounds are escaping him on their own, shooting out from his chest every time Michael fills him, like equivalent exchange between that cock and the air in his lungs. He knows which of the two he’d choose.

He’s getting close again, voice going high and breathing erratic, and this time Michael only speeds up, taking him there and letting it happen. His eyes are shut so tight he can see dots of color and his legs shake as he comes, strings of it hitting Michael’s shirt as he rides him to the very end before falling face down into his neck.

Arms wrap around his middle as Michael starts thrusting faster. He’s oversensitive now, whining and hiccupping as he comes down from the high and Michael uses him to completion. He feels him make an especially hard thrust before going still, shuddering and letting out a deep exhale.

The hands on his back begin to pat him soothingly as he eases himself up onto his elbows, and Michael’s watching him like he’s the most precious thing ever, rubbing at his side fondly. He kisses him, biting at his bottom lip and tugging gently. Pete hums against his lips, tired and pleasantly aching all over.

Michael’s other hand finds his hair and moves it out of his eyes, locking his own onto them. The corner of his lip twitches up into a smile and he pecks him lightly, making Pete’s chest flutter. He feels like he might melt into Michael, he’s completely smitten.

“Did so well,” he assures, still rubbing lightly at his side, “so good for me,” and his voice makes Pete’s eyelids feel heavy as he rests his head on Michael’s chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heartbeat.


End file.
